Talpa has a daughter?
by LadyRonin
Summary: a ronin fanfic where the ronins fall in love with the mirror ronins and talpa is back with his daughter. please R/R
1. Character guide

Disclaimer: I don't own the ronin, warlords or talpa (but I wish I did). But I own the mirror ronin, mirror warlords and tulip so ask if you can use them first.  
  
Talpa has a daughter? By var06  
  
Character guide  
  
Now you all know the ronin and talpa so I don't have to say anything about them but Rowen is 17 to 18, Ryo is 16 to 17 and Sage, Cye and Kento are 15 to 16. So I will get on with my characters:  
  
Name: Rachel (Ray) wildfire Age: 16 to 17 Eye color: tiger blue Hair color: raven black Armor: volcano Armor color: red and white Attribute: virtue Symbol: tiger Sure kill: volcano rage Power up: armor of volcano! Dou Jin!  
  
Element: fire  
  
Weapons: twin katana Personality/Extra Information: she is the leader of the mirror ronin girls. She loves soccer and is a great leader (think of Ryo only as a girl) she is like Ryo in every way.  
  
Name: Ami torrent Age: 15 to 16 Eye color: sea blue Hair color: redish brown Armor: Arctic Armor color: light blue and white Attribute: trust Symbol: whale Sure kill: whirlpool  
  
Power up: armor of the Arctic! Dou Shin!  
  
Element: water Weapons: trident Personality/Extra Information: she is a very shy girl like Cye, she likes to keep the peace like Cye. She is a great swimmer so she and Cye go to the lake a lot. Like Cye every way.  
  
Name: Kagome halo Age: 15 to 16 Eye color: violet Hair color: blond Armor: sun Armor color: yellow and white Attribute: wisdom Symbol: dog Sure kill: lightning strike Power up: armor of the sun! Dou Chi! Element: light Weapons: no-datchi Personality/Extra Information: she is a smart, calm girl she is the wisdom of the group, she is the flirt of hana-sky high school like Sage in every way.  
  
Name: Shannon strata Age: 17 to 18 Eye color: blue Hair color: blue Armor: comet Armor color: blue and white Attribute: life Symbol: bird Sure kill: comets cry Power up: armor of comet! Dou Inchi! Element: sky Weapons: bow and arrows Personality/Extra Information: she is the lively one of the group she is an expert with a bow and arrows like Rowen. She is like Rowen in every way.  
  
Name: Sango hardrock Age: 15 to 16 Eye color: blue-green Hair color: black-blue Armor: caverns Armor color: orange and white Attribute: justice Symbol: mountain ram Sure kill: earthquake Power up: armor of caverns! Dou Gi! Element: earth Weapons: staff Personality/Extra Information: she is a human garbage disposal like kento, she has super strength like kento. She is like kento in every way.  
  
Now for the bad girls:  
  
Name: Tulip Eye color: black Hair color: dark purple Armor: evil Armor color: black Sure kill: dark strike Power up: armor of evil! Weapons: twin katana Personality/Extra Information: she is evil talpas daughter she hates the ronin all but one. but I won't spoil the surprise.  
  
Name: Ana Eye color: green Hair color: red Armor: cruelty  
  
Armor color: black and red  
  
Sure kill: quake with fear Power up: armor of cruelty! Weapons: kusari-gama Personality/Extra Information: she is a ruthless villain, but she falls in love with Anubis (yes Anubis is alive) and acts like him now. And she is the leader of the mirror warlords.  
  
Name: Sally Eye color: black Hair color: green Armor: venom  
  
Armor color: green and black  
  
Sure kill: snake fang strike Power up: armor of venom! Weapons: six katanas Personality/Extra Information: she is an evil lady that falls head over heels for Sekhmet and acts just like him.  
  
Name: daisy Eye color: blue Hair color: white Armor: illusion Armor color: maroon and black Sure kill: web of deception Power up: armor of illusion! Weapons: extensor blades and morning star Personality/Extra Information: she is one bad girl. She falls for dais and acts just like him.  
  
Name: kally Eye color: blue-black Hair color: dark blue Armor: darkness Armor color: black Sure kill: black lightning slash Power up: armor of darkness! Weapons: no-datchi Personality/Extra Information: she is like the dark that she commands, but she loves kale so she acts like him.  
  
Now I'm going to put Japanese in the fic like: Ryo-kun. -kun means that you are friendly toward anyone you say it to it usually it go toward males but can be used for females too. 


	2. talpa has a daughter?

Talpa has a daughter? By var06 Chapter 1  
  
It was morning at the koji house in toyama and Sage date was up at dawn, (6:00) as always. After Ryo sanda and Cye morie wakes up something unusual happens, Rowen hashiba walks in the dining room, awake! "Rowen!? Why are you up already up?!" Ryo asks him as he sits down. "Well I couldn't sleep so I pulled an all nighter" Rowen said a little sleepily. So every one (that was up) let it go for now but Ryo was still bothered of a yume (dream) of his. "so is anyone going to get kento?" Mia asked.  
  
Everyone looked at the other then said "not me!". "Well if one of you won't than you all will. no if, ands or buts" Mia said "and you all wont eat" she added. "I will get him, after all he is my best bud" Cye said while walking up the stairs.  
  
"He sure is brave, you know what kento dose if someone gets him up after breakfast is done" Rowen said snickering. "ya, if we hear a loud sound it is Cye and Kento, pore Cye" Ryo said snickering too. "well, he is more brave than you all if you are scarred of kento" Mia said. "but Mia even the ex-warlords were afraid of kento wen he was hungry" Sage said. "I know. it is funny to think about isn't it?" Mia said  
  
Meanwhile upstairs. "KENTO GET UP NOW BREAKFAST IS DONE!" Cye yelled at kento for not getting up sooner. "Cye? Oh, I'm up" kento said sleepily as he goes to fine some close on, as Cye goes downstairs to eat before kento the human garbage disposal eats all the food.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs. "Ryo you know that white blaze is not aloud on the couch, please get him off" Mia said to Ryo. The boy just went over to the couch and told white blaze off and then sat down himself and changed the channel to the soccer game that was on as white blaze slept by the couch.  
  
"I'm down and ready to eat!" kento yelled as he looked at his watch (7:00) as he came downstairs to eat. He sat at the table eating like there was no tomorrow.  
  
An hour later.(8:00) "Get going you guys, your going to be late for school!" Mia yelled for the guys while doing dishes. All the guys run down the stairs in there color: Ryo is in red, Cye in light blue, Sage in forest green, Rowen in dark blue and Kento in orange, all with bags over there shoulders filled with books and stuff. They say their good-byes and Sage grabs the car keys before Mia could stop him and they hit the road.  
  
But in the shadows a figure was watching the ronin, "I well get the armors, all 18 of them". I'm done with this chapter there are more to come, I hope you like them this was my first fanfic I made. Ja ne 


	3. talpa has a daughter? 2

Talpa has a daughter?  
  
By var06 Chapter 2  
  
Ryo (8:30)  
  
As we drove to the school parking lot, Kento the bottomless pit started to complain that he was hungry. so we stoped at a fast food restaurant, then we got to school just when the first bell rang so we ran to our class's we all made it just in time.  
  
I was setting in my seat wen a beautiful new student walked in, Mr. Miroku was talking to the new student she was in a red tank top and a red skirt with black hair and tiger blue eyes. Wow she looks like me!  
  
Mr. Miroku asked the class if we could be more quite as we shut up he said that the new student was, Rachel wildfire and told her to come and sit in an empty chair next to me. When she sat down I realized that I was staring at her because she looked at me and smiled and blushed so I smiled and blushed back as class began. "Hi, I'm Ryo sanda" I said. "Hi, I'm Rachel wildfire, but you can call me, Ray". She said as class began.  
Sage  
  
As I sat down a new student came in and Mr. Shippou tells the class that this is Kagome halo and told her to sit by me. As she sat in the set I notice she is in a green tank top and a green skirt and she has blond hair and violet eyes. She looks like me!  
  
Cye  
  
I finally get to me seat and a girl comes in and Mr. Jones tells us that she is Ami torrent. And then she sits next to me I get a better look at her and I see she is wearing a light blue shirt, and skirt and she has redish- brown hair with sea blue eyes. She looks like me!  
  
Rowen  
  
I get to class late and I bump in to a beautiful new student and we say sorry at the same time so we reach for the door and I grab it first so I open the door for her. I walk into class i sit down I was lucky that the teacher was talking to the new student so much he did not even notice me. The teacher turned to the class and said that the girl was Shannon strata. As she took a seat next to me I noticed she had on a blue shirt and skirt. She looks like me!  
  
Kento  
  
Kento sat in his seat as the teacher, Mr. Sesshoumaru said that a new student was going to be are classmate. And as she walked in kento looked at the girl and noticed that she had on all orange and then Mr. Sesshoumaru said her name was Sango hardrock and she sat next to him so he said hello and she said hello back. She is my copy!  
  
Later.Ryo.  
  
"I can't believe there is a girl at school like me, " Ryo thought leaning against a tree. "Well I guess I'll have to bring it up with the guys". "Is this what my dream was telling me? Well I'll find out soon enough".  
  
Then Cye and Kento came to the tree waving. "Hi guys" Ryo said. "Hi Ryo" they replied. "Did you hear there are two new girls and Cye has one in all of his classes," Kento started. "And I have one in all of mine".  
  
"No Kento, I thought there was only one". Ryo said calmly. "Nope Kento and I have a girl in are classes" Cye said. "but they look like us!". "you know I have a new girl in my classes too, and she looks like me. I wonder what it means?!" Ryo said thinking.  
  
But if the ronin had eyes in the back of their heads then they would have seen the girls that were in their classes talking about them.  
  
"You know since I saw that boy in my classes I think I have fallen for him" Rachel (Ray) said. "But you only known him for a day". Ami said. "Yes but I feel like I have known him all my live". Ray said. "Ya, I felt that way to a guy in my classes". Sango said. "but we can talk about that later, here comes the others". Kagome and Shannon walk over and sit down. "So what are you talking about?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Ya, what do you all have new boyfriends? Or something?" Kagome asked. "No but I wish I did" Sango said dreamily. "I don't know about you all but those boy's seem familiar, in a sort of way". Ray said. "but you got to agree they are hot". The girls start laughing. But as the boys and girls talk (or laugh), a figure was watching them. The armor well be mine and I will raise my father to destroy the ronin brats and I will take the mirrors out, Hahaha! This one is finished so I'll see to the next chapter, I hope you all like it. Ja ne 


	4. talpa has a daughter? 3 part 1

Talpa has a daughter? By var06 Chapter 3, part 1  
  
We got to school and when the bell rang I was already in my seat in the school convention next to Ryo. "Hello, Ryo-kun" I said smiling at him. "Hello, Ray" he said smiling back at me. I can't believe I'm in love with him, I just met him! "So did I miss anything?" I asked him. "No you didn't so far" was my only reply. "All of you listen the school is having a filled trip on a cruse ship in one week, it is for a assignment we well sign you all up with each other." Mr. Miroku started. "Jason and I well go together" a boy said. "You didn't let me finish, it is for one male and female only" Mr. Miroku said. "oh" was the only thing the boy could say while blushing. "Now as I was saying, for the assignment a girl and a boy will be paired up with one another so they can get married. It is fake but you will act like a couple. Only you will have separate rooms one side of the boat is the boy side and the other the girl side, six people in the room. in the middle is where you com together like for diner or the pool, any questions?".  
  
"Now to be paired up, Ryo sanda and Rachel wildfire will be paired. Sage date and Kagome halo will be paired. Cye morie and Ami torrent will be paired. Rowen hashiba and Shannon strata will be paired. Kento rei faun and Sango hardrock will be paired. And."  
  
Later.  
"I can't believe we got paired up Ryo" Ray said to me. "I know it seems like fate" I said to her. "Why fate?" she said. "Because we look alike". I told her. "oh, is that the only reason you are going throw with this?". She asked me blushing. Can I tell her? "Oh! look at the time I have to meet my friends talk to you later, Ray-kun". I said walking away. "Ryo whats up?" Kento asked me. "Well. its nothing Kento". I said thinking of Ray. "so where is everyone?" I asked. "Right here Ryo" Sage said. "hey Ryo do you think we should take our armor orbs?" Rowen asked me. "I don't know Rowen.mm. ok we will I think something bad is going to happen on this trip." I told them.  
**********  
One week later.  
  
"I can't believe we get to go today on a cruse ship!" Cye shouted he was so excited as they waited in line at the airport. "Believe it and we got the same room!" Kento said. "Ya, but who is our other room mate?" Rowen asked. "I don't know but we will find out soon enough" Ryo said as they got in the plane that was tacking them to the cruse ships harbor.  
  
*************  
  
"When is the food going to be served?" Kento asked the plane's waiter. "It should be done I'll go and check". She told him as she went in the back room. "I'm hungry!" Kento wined. "We know Kento" we all said at the sametime. "It's bad enough that we have to be on a boat, don't make it worse by making us listen to you!" Rowen said.  
  
On the boat.in the boy's room.  
  
"It is a nice place," Sage said. In the room there where three bunk-beds, six dressers, two closets and one bathroom. "we have to share the bathroom thou." "ya, with you Sage" Ryo said with laughter in his voice.  
To be continued.  
That is it for now. I know it is short but there is more to come.  
  
Ja ne 


End file.
